fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Update Logs
Summary This article will mainly discuss the new things that are coming in the near future of the game, Fantastic Frontier. It will explain stuff such as teasers given to the community of Fantastic Frontier, as well as other shelved ideas and/or content that may or may not appear in other future updates and versions of Fantastic Frontier. The article will also include previous updates, bug fixes, and patches that were publicly announced to the public, as well as a specific section dedicated to the soundtracks of Fantastic Frontier if you want to listen to the music Fantastic Frontier, have to offer. It will also record and retain previous teasers, advertisements, and so forth to serve as mementos of the past. Please note that the article will often go under a "reset phase" where once an update comes, all content that is part of the update will be removed from this article and may be discussed elsewhere, and will make room for other contents and details about another update afterward. This will be split into three main sections: * Others - A section discussing any features, mechanics, and/or content that are recorded to preserve the history of Fantastic Frontier. These typically include but not limited to old teasers, advertisements, merchandise, thumbnails, and update-logs * Upcoming Contents - A section discussing any features, mechanics, and/or content that relates to an incoming update of Fantastic Frontier. This will discuss teasers, leaked decals, animation files, audio files, etc. Important Notices * Please do not mention any upcoming content and/or features on the Discord server or the group wall, thank you~! This is done to assure that people are not exposed to spoilers without their consent. * Keep in mind that this article will not be updated on a continuous and consistent basis. Upcoming Contents/Features Animation Files This sub-section will include animation files from the inventories of the developers that may or may not appear in incoming updates. Each animation file will be given a supporting detail and/or speculations attached to it. Audio Files This sub-section will include audio files from the inventories of the developers that may or may not appear in incoming updates. Each audio file will be given a supporting detail and/or speculations attached to it. Badges This sub-section will include badges that were acquired from the game of Fantastic Frontier, under the Badges section. Each badge will be given a supporting detail and/or speculations attached to it. Decals This sub-section will include leaked decals that were acquired from the inventories of the developers that may or may not appear in incoming updates. Each audio file will be given a supporting detail and/or speculations attached to it. Revisited Old Content This sub-section will include anything relating to old content/mechanics, typically meaning that an old content, feature, and/or mechanic is being revisited and will be reworked/improved. Teasers This sub-section will include teasers, as well as gifs/videos of incoming updates. These teasers are acquired from the developers' Twitter accounts as it is the main source where teasers are publicly announced. Others Advertisements A list that compiles all known advertisements of Fantastic Frontier. Some remain missing and lost in history, while others were luckily found. Merchandise A list that compiles the list of merchandise that can be purchased or acquired from ROBLOX and/or Fantastic Frontier itself. Actually, you know what? Just go to the article: [[Merchandise|'Merchandise']] Teasers A list that compiles previous teasers that were revealed to the public back then, either through Twitter, Discord, or Reddit. Soundtracks If you are looking for soundtracks, please click on the link next to this sentence to be directed to the Soundtracks article: Link Thumbnails (Gallery) A list that compiles the thumbnails that were used as the gallery as soon as the player clicks on Fantastic Frontier, specifically when viewed while attempting to join Fantastic Frontier. Thumbnails (Game) A list that compiles the thumbnails that were used for Fantastic Frontier, specifically when viewed while looking through the various games of ROBLOX. Trailers A list that compiles the trailers that were used to showcase game-play of Fantastic Frontier or something else in particular. Update-Logs Category:FF Wikia